Paper Cuts
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: RATED FOR IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTACT OF THE SLASH KIND Tim is upset after Dawn chooses to stay in America with her boyfriend. He finds unexpected solace with someone else.


All in all, Tim felt like the Christmas party was a huge success; despite the fact that Dawn had left early to be with her fucker of a boyfriend in America once more; illegally too.

Groaning softly, Tim downed his sixth cup of beer and as everyone started to say their good-byes and leave, he instead headed for the warehouse; grabbing a bottle of liquor to take with him.

It just wasn't bloody fair! How could she have chosen that stupid twat over him?!

These thoughts ran through his head as he drank straight from the bottle, ignoring the sound of feet shuffling closer to him.

"Fucking twat…" he muttered darkly to himself.

"Who's a twat?"

Looking up, Tim found Gareth standing there, an empty cup in one hand and a six pack of beers in the other.

"Hmm?" he asked as Gareth promptly sat down beside him and opened up a can, pouring its contents into the cup.

"I said…Who's a twat?" Gareth repeated. "You're not calling me one are you?"

For a moment, Tim wanted to tell Gareth yes just to wind him up again, but when he opened his mouth to say it, he found that he didn't have the heart and so he just shook his head once more.

"No, I wasn't calling you a twat." He said finally. "I was calling Dawn one."

"Dawn's headed for America, mate." Gareth pointed out. "She isn't here."

"I know that, Gareth." Tim sighed, rolling his eyes as he took another swig from the bottle.

Gareth watched him before he then downed his own cup of beer without taking a breath, causing the other man to cock an eyebrow in interest.

"Did you just chug that down without gagging or breathing?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gareth nodded, ready to open another beer.

"Here." Tim offered, holding out the bottle instead.

Gareth looked at the bottle warily, as if half expecting Tim to suddenly snatch it away when he reached for it. When Tim showed no signs of a prank, he shrugged and took it with a nod.

"Thanks…"

…

The two drank in silence then, the bottle passed between the two after a few sips. When that was gone, they went to drinking Gareth's beer instead and soon Tim was telling Gareth all about his troubles with girls.

Gareth was silent as Tim ranted on and on about Dawn and her choice to live with her nasty boyfriend, staring at the ground as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"And she's living there illegally!" Tim continued on. "How could she stoop so low as to be living in another country illegally?! God…I never should have slept with her that one night."

"You slept with her?" Gareth asked in mild surprise, his voice sounding muffled and almost tired.

"Yeah, it wasn't even that good either."

"At least you got to sleep with her…"

"Yeah…" Tim snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Gareth said, setting down his can and proceeding to knock it over. "At least you can sleep with who you want to! I can't…"

"Who do you like, Gareth?" Tim asked, deciding to be generous. "Maybe I could help you out."

"You couldn't…"

"Why not?"

Gareth was silent, looking down at the ground sadly.

Tim frowned at this, tilting his head to one side.

"Gareth? Who do you want to have sex with?"

Gareth mumbled something behind his hand.

"What?"

"You!"

A pin could have been heard dropping.

Tim stared at Gareth in surprise, and he vaguely wondered if the alcohol was messing with his hearing.

"I'm sorry…Did you just say me?" he asked.

"Yes."

Well, it wasn't the alcohol messing with his hearing then.

Gareth slowly looked at him then, his hair falling into his eyes and Tim wondered how he could not have noticed how blue they were and how soft looking his lips were.

The alcohol was really messing with his head.

"You can kiss me if you want." He offered and Gareth's eyes slowly grew wide at the offer.

The lanky man hesitated for just a moment before he finally built up enough courage and kissed him and Tim slowly kissed him back, pulling him in closer.

That was when the alcohol's ability to take away inhibitions kicked in and soon Tim was taking off Gareth's clothes forcefully, growling as buttons were broken and sent everywhere.

Gareth's hands were trembling too much for him to be able to do anything except kiss Tim hungrily, biting his tongue and lower lip.

"Get up." Tim purred into his ear, giving him a bite that sent shudders down his spine.

Gareth was pressed up against one of the racks with rolls of paper on it, shivering at the cold air hitting his exposed backside as Tim fumbled to open the front of his pants.

"Bloody...zipper!" he growled in frustration and Gareth giggled softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Tim asked, resting a hand on Gareth's shoulder to steady himself.

"You're such a Fischer Price man."

"Yeah? Well I'm a Fischer Price man who's about to fuck your brains out."

"Don't make promises you can't…AH!"

Tim took him then and the two were soon moving together in the motions; Tim biting down on the back of Gareth's neck and Gareth leaning heavily on the rack, making it tremble with each scream and thrust forward.

The rolls of paper soon tumbled off of the rack and landed on the ground, rolling out as Gareth and Tim were soon on the ground and making love there on the paper.

…

When the two men woke up hours later, they were laying on the ground amidst piles of fallen paper and their rumpled up clothes.

Groaning, Tim sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he gave Gareth a lazy smile.

"That was nice." He said simply.

Slowly Gareth sat up, and he winced as he looked down for a moment with a frown.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"I think I've got a paper cut on me arse!"


End file.
